


Luffy's Visit to Santa

by Altiria



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Ace and Sabo take an excited Luffy to see Santa for the first time. Ace rather disliked the idea of Luffy sitting on a strangers lap, while Sabo has a plan he's not talking about. But both of them make it a point to ensure everything goes well for their younger brother.





	Luffy's Visit to Santa

“I just don't understand what's so special about some fat-” Sabo's hand smashed against Ace's mouth before the idiot could say anything more.

"Ace, shush!” Sabo hissed. His gaze moving toward Luffy to see if he had noticed or understood what Ace was about to say. Thankfully Luffy was far more focused on how much longer the line was, and Sabo thought, probably used to Ace's general grumpiness pay too much attention to his words right then.

“I'm just saying he's just a guy dressed-”

“Ace!” Sabo gave a sharp look in Luffy's direction once again worried. He grabbed hold of Ace's collar and dragged his ear down. “Don't ruin this for Luffy.”

Just then Luffy bounced beside them beaming ear to ear. “It's Santa Ace! Santa! He's super special, Makino-nee said so!”

Sabo shoved Ace behind him blocking the intense glare from Luffy's sight. All he needed now was Ace convincing Luffy Santa was something bad and he could if he really wanted to. Goodness knows Luffy liked to copy Ace. “He knows Luffy, he's just never visited Santa before; so he's nervous.”

“I'm not-” and again Sabo blocked him when he tried to argue that point. He was hardly nervous; it was just some idiot dressed in a costume. Everyone knew Santa wasn't real.

A single, or more accurately the eighteenth, look from Sabo finally shut him up. His mouth snapped closed, with a roll of his eyes Ace turned away from his two brothers. Whatever, he thought, if Sabo wanted Luffy to believe in something so childish Ace wouldn't ruin it.

Sensing his mood and with perfect innocence, Luffy said: “Don't be nervous Ace, Sabo said he's really nice! And he gives people meat!”

“I'm not nervous!”

“Meat isn't entirely accurate- err, well okay if you really wanted meat he could but- just, nevermind.”

Ace sighed; ever since their visit to Makino Luffy and Sabo had been going on and on about Christmas. Luffy because he'd heard the story. While Sabo had been insistent on bringing Luffy to this costumed fat man. Ace didn't understand why Sabo was bothering; it wasn't like they'd get real gifts from Santa. People just didn't give gifts in the gray terminal, and the rich idiots would hardly let a make-believe story character take the credit for their efforts.

Sabo had even told him he'd never gotten a gift from Santa himself. He's only said he'd read about the story in the library. His parents definitely hadn't told him the tale. Similar to Ace really, he'd heard it from Makino at the same time as Luffy – he definitely hadn't heard it from Dadan and the bandits.

He'd known right away the story was a lie, just like Sabo did – unless... unless this Santa guy had a devil fruit. But no, no one was that generous, it had to be fake.

Ace, in the end, decided Luffy shouldn't believe in stories like that. This was a real world and Ace didn't want some moron in a costume upsetting his little brother. Which made him awfully confused, because Sabo knew the truth, so why hadn't Sabo agreed with Ace? Why had Sabo shoved them out the door that morning all the way to Goa, just to see this guy? That and Luffy had some killer puppy eyes. Could Ace really say no to Luffy's sheer excitement? No, it turns out, he could not. Which brought him to the line to screaming toddlers, fussing parents, and of course the dressed up 'elves' ugh.

Ace glanced toward his youngest brother hopping in place with impatience. His eyes were the largest Ace had seen them in a while. Luffy's bright dark globes stared toward the man dressed as Santa.

“Ace,” Sabo said under his breath when he was sure Luffy wasn't paying attention to them, “this is for Luffy, and he believes in it, don't mess this up.”

“So you've said-" he rolled his eyes "-I won't,” it was too late now anyway, they were here. Besides, how could he? Luffy looked positively joyous over the fake fat man- Santa. “But who the hell knows what that guy will do, what if he ruins it?” He nodded his head toward the costumed fake sitting with a child on his lap.

Sabo followed his gaze and waved a hand in dismissal: “it's fine, the Santa usually really likes kids. He won't ruin this.” Ace wished he had Sabo's confidence about that. There had to be a way to ensure the guy wouldn't mess this up- oh, he knew what to do.

“I won't let him ruin,” Ace decided as the line finally moved to put the three of them next, “and I'm going first.” He finished to Sabo's alarm.

“We're next, we're next Ace!” Luffy squealed as Ace marched forward ignoring Sabo's panicked squirming.

Ace waved Sabo off and strode forward as he plastered on his darkest glare, the one that sent the bandit's running for the hills. The Santa reached forward to lift Ace onto his lap as he had all the other children. He momentarily faltered slightly at the dark look on Ace's face. To his credit, he continued the movement and plopped Ace on his knee.

“Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas young man!” Santa said.

“Can it.” Ace dropped his voice low, “I know you're a fake and I'm not here to tell you my wishlist.” He wouldn't get anything on it anyway.

“Uh...” Santa faltered as Ace pressed onward intensely.

“All I care about is my little brother there.” He pointed at Luffy noticing as Sabo winced, “and he believes in you, so you make this little act as believable as possible! Got that fat man?”

“Of course I will.” Santa said almost offended, “as long as you're good and you believe you'll always get gifts from Santa, you don't want coal now do you?”

Ace scoffed: “yeah it's a bit late for that for me, but Luffy's a good kid. He should get a present... I'll be sure to find something for him.”

Santa tensed sadly realizing then that there were no parents for these three. No one to ask him what their child wanted so they could surprise them. There were only the three young boys alone. His heart went out to them; which had him speak up: “Well, you're pretty protective of your brother. Perhaps you'll avoid that naughty list after all."

“Unlikely.” Ace moved and hopped off the old man's lap.

“But if you did.” Santa pushed, “what would you want?”

Ace avoiding looking at him, he didn't need to think about it: “Just make the act good fat-man, Luffy's the only kid who matters here.”

Santa smiled sadly: “I can do that and Merry Christmas Ace.”

“Next!” called the elves and Ace returned to Sabo's side nudging Luffy forward. He shot daggers at Santa as if his face alone to ensure he kept his word and made this act the best one ever.

Luffy rushed forward launching onto Santa's lap. The man released an 'oomph' of surprise, though he recovered quickly. The motivation to do so was easily found in the dark eyes glaring him down and Luffy's likable personality.

“Ho-Ho-Ho!” A slightly strained smile was now pinned on the Santa's face, “and what would you like for Christmas young man?”

Luffy leaned toward Santa and started happily whispering in the man's ear. Sabo leaned forward trying to catch what was spoken as Ace continued to watch. Mentally he cursed out the idiot; if this guy dared to ruin Luffy's experience-

The Santa leaned in toward Luffy, his attention never straying toward a threatening Ace. Quietly he whispered something to their youngest brother. He spoke so softly that neither Sabo nor Ace caught it. While for Ace the only reason Santa remained safe from his wrath was that Luffy stayed happy over what was said.  
  
Finally, Luffy seemed satisfied and leaned back. “Thanks Santa.” Luffy suddenly launched off the man's lap and trotted back toward Ace and Sabo.

“Merry Christmas!” the man yelled after him when Ace gave him a look.

Sabo, last of the three, glided forward calmly and elegantly. He easily climbed onto the man's lap with care, unlike Luffy's rough landing or Ace's being lifted.

With a deep breath, Sabo smiled at Santa and asked: “So, what did they want?” he asked blinking with innocence.

The Santa suddenly laughed, because of course. Ace was a protective brother, Luffy a hyper and admittedly sweet kid. While Sabo, Sabo was clever, he was the one who knew exactly what he wanted and what he wanted was information. Truthfully, of the three, it was actually Sabo that Santa was most worried about.

He opened his mouth and spilled the information he'd gotten from the two. “Ace wanted Luffy to enjoy Christmas, by any means necessary.” And he meant that quite intensely. “Luffy...” he hesitated a breath, then pushed forward feeling a great sense of fondness and slight fear as Sabo's smile grew broader and more dangerous. “Luffy wanted to spend Christmas with his brothers and eat lots of meat. He also asked me what Ace wanted for Christmas. I told him he wouldn't care, as long as it was chosen by him special.”

Sabo's smile grew to a genuine one. He was unable to help but glance toward his brothers. Luffy was jumping around Ace, telling him something about Santa. Ace listened carefully, his face the relaxed.

“Thanks.” Sabo dropped off the guy's lap without another word and headed toward his brothers. He could certainly work with them spending the day together and eating lots of meat.

“Merry Christmas Santa!” Luffy yelled as Sabo ushered the two away.

“Merry Christmas kids.” The man called back shaking his head slightly. To think he'd almost stopped visiting Goa kingdom. He would have missed such special children with such special futures. "Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
